Trust: Windurst
Category:Trust Green institute card |title=The Trustworthy |repeatable=No |reward= Windurst Trust permit Trust: Kupipi Optional portions: Trust: Nanaa Mihgo Trust: Ajido-Marujido Trust: Shantotto |previous= |next= Bundle of half-inscribed scrolls | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Speak with Wetata at (G-10) in Windurst Woods to start the quest and receive a Green institute card. *Speak with Kupipi in Heavens Tower to learn Trust: Kupipi. **If this is not your first Trust spell, you also receive the Windurst Trust permit and complete the quest at this point. **If this is your first Trust spell, cast Trust: Kupipi in either West Sarutabaruta or East Sarutabaruta and return to Kupipi in Heavens Tower to receive the Windurst Trust permit and complete the quest. Trust: Nanaa Mihgo *Once you are Rank 3 or higher in any nation and have completed the quest Mihgo's Amigo, go to (J-3) in Windurst Woods and speak with Nanaa Mihgo to learn Trust: Nanaa Mihgo. Trust: Ajido-Marujido *Once you are Rank 6 or higher in any nation, enter the Manustery and talk to Apururu at (H-9) of Windurst Woods to learn Trust: Ajido-Marujido. **Certain Windurst Missions, including 6-2, Saintly Invitation, can block this cutscene. If you are unable to obtain the trust spell and you are rank 6+, complete any quests/missions involving Ajido-Marujido so that you can learn this spell. Trust: Shantotto *Once you have met unknown requirements, talk to Shantotto in Windurst Walls to learn Trust: Shantotto. Shantotto's dialogue suggests the following prerequisites. If you are able to obtain the spell without meeting one of these requirements, please remove that requirement from the list. :1. Learn Trust: Nanaa Mihgo, Trust: Ajido-Marujido, Trust: Volker, and Trust: Trion. :2. Complete Curses, Foiled A-Golem!? (after obtaining the Warp II scroll, the trust cutscene can be started immediately if all other pre-requisites are met) References *Kupipi makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **The Three Kingdoms **Obtaining the Portal Charm **Obtaining rank 10 and leaving Windurst : mentions losing your rank 10 documents **Also may mention your defeating her chocobo Starlight if you've participated in chocobo racing *Nanaa Mihgo makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Starting in Windurst: if you met her instead of Ajido-Marujido in the opening segment. **Rock Racketeer: mentions the sale of a rock to a Bastokan visitor **Hitting the Marquisate: mentions stealing the treasure horde of Atarefaunet's Band **Crying Over Onions : mentions the S.O.B. **Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs: mentions battling you **If you have the Nanaa Mihgo statue (obtained through a special code, normally distributed through buying the CD "Stolen Hearts / Nanaa Mihgo's" from Square Enix), Nanaa Mihgo will call you a "purrrvert" for having a likeness of her in your possession *Ajido-Marujido makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Starting in Windurst: if you met him instead of Nanaa Mihgo in the opening segment. ** : mentions your many tasks for the Orastery **Certain Windurst Waters (S) quests: mentions remembering someone who is your "spitaruing image" **I Can Hear a Rainbow: mentions Carbuncle's Ruby **Moon Reading: mentions the moon, stars, and Animastery. *Shantotto makes references to the following quests/missions if you have completed them: **Curses, Foiled...Again!?: mentions how you nearly murdered a Tarutaru **Attaining Rank 6: mentions how you defeated the Shadow Lord **Attaining Rank 10 in Windurst : mentions that you saved the Star Sibyl **Three Paths: mentions Prishe and Yoran-Oran **Aht Urhgan Mission 45: Ragnarok: mentions Ragnarok **The Root of the Problem: mentions a time with Yoran-Oran and Koru-Moru and a grimy hat Game Description ;Client:Wetata (Bomingo Round, Windurst Woods) ;Summary:Wetata of the Jeuno Institute of Magical Studies has introduced you to the Trust initiative and asked you to visit Kupipi in Heavens Tower. } Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests